Aunque no te pueda ver
by Chiquinkira
Summary: Draco y Harry no son personas diferentes. Una serie de eventos y coincidencias demostraran que si uno sigue su camino y lucha por su libertad, la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.. quizá.. en quien menos te lo esperas. Slash HD.
1. Default Chapter

Slash H/D

Nota: SI, DRACO ES MÍO Y QUE???? u.u.. no, tienen razón, es cierto, es de JKR ;;

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

capítulo 1

Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían pasado las vacaciones de verano en la casa de la chica, la cual se encontraba bastante cerca del callejón Diagon, para sorpresa de Harry.

Si bien entre los deberes, y la insistencia de Hermione por los estudios, habían perdido un poco de ese valioso tiempo, no la habían pasado mal. De hecho, y aunque Harry no lo admitiese nunca ni bajo pena de muerte, en secreto pensaba que Estar en casa de Hermione era aun más divertido que en casa de Ron.

No era que no apreciara a los Weasley, los quería como a una familia, y les debía mucho, pero ellos eran tan sobre protectores con el.. y en casa de Hermione, sus padres estaban todo el día en el trabajo, por lo que ellos estaban solos. Una libertad bienvenida.

El ojiverde solía pensar lo sola que se debería sentir Hermione en casa, con la única compañía de sus libros, y de su música.

Esa era otra de las cosas que había descubierto. Hermione no solo era una come libros imparable, sino también una fanática de la música romántica.

Ese verano habían disfrutado de escuchar con ella sus CD, y según Harry, eran muy buenos. En especial le había gustado uno en particular, de un muggle llamado Alex Ubago. Su canción favorita era "Aunque no te pueda ver". Luego le seguía otra, esta era de otro autor, pero también muy bonita, llamada "amo". Solía tararearla mientras pensaba, o distraído, observando el paisaje (el jardín trasero de la casa de Hermione..)..

Era una mañana soleada, a una semana de la partida a Hogwarts. Harry estaba callado, recostado en el sillón, solo y pensativo. Estaba recordando la caída de Sirius a través del velo.. la caída de lo más tangible que se pareciese a un padre, que había llegado a conocer.. y que sin embargo un tonto velo se había tragado sin dejar apenas una tumba.

Las numerosas cuentas en gringotts no saciaban su sed del amor... ese cariño que Sirius le había dado tan incondicionalmente, y que ahora echaba de menos.

Hermione poso una mano en su hombro, como apoyándolo, y le dijo..:

-¿estas bien Harry? - su voz revelaba la preocupación que trataba de disimular.

Harry observo a su amiga tiernamente y le contesto afirmativo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos arriba que Ron nos está esperando, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts así que hoy iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas.

-de acuerdo Herms.. vamos.

Y ahí estaba ahora, observando como ese dúo se peleaba. Ese par, esperaba que pronto se admitieran que se gustaban. Rió divertido ante la idea.

-Cállate Ron, y o te rías Harry no es gracioso - protestó la joven.

Harry frunció el entrecejo sabiéndose inocente, pero callo.

Se acercó al piano de la chica, y comenzó a tocar, sabiendo que aquello se llevaría toda la atención de sus amigos, y haría que dejasen de pelear.

El había aprendido piano, mientras lo estudiaba Dudley, el cual, obligado por sus padres, recibía todas las tardes a un profesor particular. Lo que los Dursley no sabían, era que aquel profesor, también le enseñaba a él, pero gratis, en secreto, y en la casa de este buen hombre.

Cuando termino Hermione y Ron aplaudían.

-Harry, esa es tu vocación.. eres mejor que en Quidditch -dijo Hermione.

-nada es mejor que el Quidditch - protesto Ron.

-Sólo porque no te entre en la cabeza que hay cosas mejores que los deportes, no significa que no las haya.

-Ya empezaron otra vez - murmuro Harry

Toco dos teclas, y al segundo ambos jóvenes frente a si ya se habían callado.

-Y no se peleen más. - ordeno Harry. -todavía no abrimos las cartas.

Harry abrió preocupado la carta y leyó al fin, las notas de sus MHB.

Tres personas gritaban al mismo tiempo, las tres, por un motivo en común.

POCIONES.

-¿SOBRESALIENTE? -gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, la joven sonreía feliz, pero Harry estaba que se daba topes con la puerta, "complejo de Dooby" como lo describiría más tarde Ron.

Harry sufría la perspectiva de otro año más con Snape, mientras Ron bailaba la macarena sobre un pie en la cama de Hermione, por que había desaprobado la materia totalmente. La joven, en cambio, estaba feliz, porque..bueno, simplemente porque era Hermione.

La chica los arrastro hasta el callejón Diagon, donde caminaron toda la calle, comprando ingredientes, libros, y otras cosas.

De pronto Harry paro en seco, frente a una tienda de antigüedades, donde Harry notó que todo era bastante caro, aunque claro, nada que el no pudiese pagar con la gran fortuna que tenía ahora que era heredero de los Black.

Se paró junto a la puerta. Allí había un hermoso piano exquisitamente tallado. Harry no se pudo resistir al lujo de acariciarlo. Levanto la tapa y rozó las teclas.

Se sentó en el banquito, mirando el instrumento, y comenzó a tocar. A medida que tocaba, cantaba también la canción.

_Amo lo que veo, y lo que ocultas_

_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_Amo lo que eres o imagino_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío._

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja.._

Draco observó detenidamente al cantante. Era un gran artista pensó Draco. Lo observó detenidamente, y notó que era un joven, morocho, de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en la frente...

¿CON UNA CICATRIZ EN LA FRENTE?

¿Como Potter había aprendido a tocar así? ¿Y esa voz?

Harry seguía, sin darse cuenta de que tenía un espectador.

_Y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_se que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_y Amo lo que amas yo, te amo_

_te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_por que para amarte yo he nacido.._

Draco contemplaba asombrado al pianista. Definitivamente tenía talento. Pero claro, como era su enemigo, nunca se lo diría. Mejor se lo guardaría para el.

Chiquinkira (con la ayuda de Sabry)

Chicos, visiten la página que Sabry me pidió que le hiciera publicidad (aca tenés Sa..). Yo entre, y me gusto, sólo veanla y luego deciden...

"¿Te gustan los animales? te gustaría tener una mascota VIRTUAL?? h t t p : w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / r e f e r . p h t m l ? u s e r n a m e a x m a l f o y es la dirección donde puedes acceder para crear un Neopet, una mascota a la cual tu eliges la raza, el genero, su color, etc. y dónde lo puedes pasear por el mundo de las hadas, Neopía central, La montaña del terror, la isla del misterio... puedes conseguirle cosas valiosas como brochas para pintarle alas, piedras místicas para darle poder, mapas del tesoro, elixir, y muchísimas cosas más!!!! también podrá participar del duelódromo, podrás coleccionar avatares y cartas, en fin, es un mundo entero para ti y tu mascota!!!"

dejen reviews plis!


	2. Capitulo 2

Slash H/D

Nota: SI, DRACO ES MÍO Y QUE???? u.u.. no, tienen razón, es cierto, es de JKR ;;

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

CAPÍTULO 2

Draco camino, mientras tarareaba la canción que había oído de Harry, pero que el ya conocía desde antes. El sol le daba en los ojos y en el cabello, haciendo que los lucieran azulados (aunque eran grises..), y segundo pareciera finas hebras de oro blanco... pero, aun cuando aparentaba lo contrario, el no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto.

Su vida, luego de que su padre fuera encerrado, había cambiado radicalmente, y para bien. Eso se lo debía a Potter. Ahora podía elegir su propio camino. Ya Severus le había explicado lo que significaba estar del lado del Señor tenebroso, y no era algo muy agradable.

Había considerado aliarse a Potter pero..no estaba obligado a ser blanco o negro.. el podría ser gris.. gris como sus ojos.. aunque algo adentro suyo le decía que no era lo correcto.

cuando llegó a su casa saludo a su madre, y mientras acariciaba a su perro, Sam, repasó su lista del colegio, para asegurarse de tener todo.

Había aprobado todas sus materias menos historia de la magia, y, sinceramente, ¿quien ponía atención a esa clase? solamente Granger, y seguro ella era la única de sexto que cursaría Historia. Ni modo, no era algo que le concerniese.

Se detuvo a observar el lago a través del balcón. El sol ya se ocultaba, se veía la mitad de este, e iluminaba a este con un tono dorado-anaranjado, pero aún así el cielo estaba colmado de nueves rosadas, que cuanto más se acercaban al sol se iban volviendo anaranjadas, hasta confundirse con este. Draco apreciaba mucho aquella vista. Las aves, cientos de ellas volaban por todas partes, y cuando alguna cruzaba por delante del sol se veía negra..simplemente bello.

Un tinte de melancolía baño sus ojos al pensar en el futuro. No sabía que haría, que lograría.. que ocurriría. Y lo que más lo angustiaba era tener que elegirlo él. Siempre le habían dicho que hacer.. y ahora.. simplemente no sabía. Se sentía nuevo en eso de tomar decisiones, pero también debía destacar, que era genial.

Dio un suspiro largo y profundo, y sopeso las posibilidades que tenía de cambiar este año. Ya no se sentía obligado a odiar (y era gracias a eso en parte, que se había comprado tantos cds muggles) ni a aparentar.. ni disimular.. eran tan libre cómo un águila.. tan libre que sentía el viento tocarlo.. tan libre que hasta lloraría.

Decidió que, pasase lo que pasase, sería por elección suya.

Una semana después, Harry caminaba por el tren hasta encontrar un asiento. Cuando llegó, se sentó y esperó a que arrancara el tren. Cuando este comenzó a moverse, se relajó y observó tranquilo el paisaje. En cierta manera, le gustaba estar sólo.

Ron y Hermione se habían ido al vagón de prefectos.

Draco mientras tanto, buscaba un compartimiento vació. Entro en uno, el cual creyó que estaba vacío y se estaba por sentar cuando escuchó una voz.

-¿Malfoy?

Se volvió a ver para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda. Lo recordó tocando el piano. Se detuvo unos momentos sin moverse.

De pronto se le ocurrió que si bien el ya era libre, Potter seguía atado. El seguía anclado a su misión de salvar el mundo, y le dio un poco de pena por el, por que el no podría ser libre, hasta que el innombrable hubiese muerto, y no podía sentir lo que sentía él. Quizá fue eso lo que lo instó a quedarse un rato más.

-Potter -asintió.

-¿Que te pasa..?- le preguntó Harry con curiosidad al ver su aire preocupado.

-Nada. Potter.. ¿por qué estas tan sólo?

-Ron y Hermione están en el vagón de prefectos..

-ah..- Draco bajó la cabeza.

-Estas distinto. Más agradable. -comentó Harry.

-Si, bueno, es por que ya no tengo que fingir. Aunque.. hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.. por que no pueden. -dijo mirando a Harry.

El, chico comprendió la indirecta y suspiro tristemente.

-Quizá si no fuéramos quienes somos seriamos amigos.

Draco asintió.

-Yo ahora puedo elegir, pero vos no. Lo siento.

-¿Puedo elegir por lo menos en lo que queda del viaje en tren? Me gustaría estar acompañado.. solo hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

El rubio lo miro, y no se pudo negar. Se sentó a su lado, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¿Cómo estas..? - le preguntó al moreno.

-Supongo que lo mejor que puedo estar.

-Muy cierto. Pero eres fuerte, y vas a superarlo.. todo.

Harry sonrió.

-eso espero..- bajo la cabeza unos segundos y luego la inclinó de manera que pudiese verlo. - Gracias.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Draco comenzó a cantar.

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris_

_tranquilo_

_yo haré canciones para ver _

_si así consigo hacerte sonreír_

_Si lo que quieres es huir _

_camina_

_yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir_

_No tengo mas motivos para darte _

_que este miedo que me da_

_El no volver a verte nunca mas_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_en mi ventana te veo_

_pero no esta lloviendo_

_nos es mas que un reflejo de mis pensamientos_

_hoy te hecho de menos_

_yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_amigo estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sólo_

_Háblame_

_Que te estaré escuchando_

_Aunque no te pueda ver_

Harry lo escuchó cantar. Era su canción preferida. Cuando llegó el tiempo, se adelantó al rubio y cantó la segunda parte.

_De tantas cosas que perdí_

_diría_

_que solo guardo lo que fue_

_mágico tiempo que nació un abril_

_Miradas tristes sobre mi_

_Se anidan_

_Y se hacen parte de mi piel _

_y ahora siempre llueve_

_porque estoy sin ti.._

_no tengo más motivos para darte_

_que esta fría soledad_

_Que necesito darte_

_Tantas cosas mas_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_en mi ventana te veo_

_pero no esta lloviendo_

_nos es mas que un reflejo de mis pensamientos_

_hoy te hecho de menos_

_yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_amigo estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sólo_

_Háblame_

_Que te estaré escuchando_

_Aunque no te pueda ver_.

Draco sonrió.

-Tenés bonita voz -comentó.

-Gracias, vos también.

-Bueno, ya se con quien hablar si quiero hacer un dueto.

Harry rió y comentó que el tocaría el piano.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades como la escuela, Snape, Dumbledore... Cuando llegó el carrito de la comida, Harry compró suficiente como para todo el año, como solía hacer, y luego se divirtió viendo cómo Draco trataba de atrapar una rana de chocolate que se le había escapado.

Fue cuando el tren llegó a destino que ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-Bueno.. adiós. -dijo Draco.

-Adiós.

Draco salió lentamente del compartimiento. No podría repetirse nunca más, jamás volvería a hablar de esa manera, o a reír con el. Pero debía seguir adelante.

Próximamente, capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado este. Termina un poco triste, pero les prometo que no serán infelices por siempre, por lo menos en este fic.

Me alegra el apoyo que me dieron con este fan fic, y en parte es por eso que me animé con la segunda parte. Por ello, aquí la respuesta a sus reviews:

**Amidala Granger**: ) gracias. espero que te haya gusta este capítulo. Ok, espero que te guste.. sino la culpa la tiene Sabry.. .

S: ¿Yo por que? yo no inventé la página. sólo soy miembro.

C: Vos no hablés que la escritora acá soy yo. Vos sólo das consejos.

S: ok �.�

Bueno, ¡gracias por leerme! ¡No vemos! (espero)

**Lizzyblack**: ¡Ah que weno! ¡démosle gracias a ! ) Y a Alex Ubago jeje º.. La canción se llama Amo, y es de Axel Fernando. Está genial, y la música más todavía, te recomiendo que trates de escucharla, y cualquier cosa si no la conseguís, decime a mi que yo (si encuentro el cd dónde la tengo).. te la mando.. (lo mismo va para todas chicas..) además creo que es más seguro por que no tiene virus, y todo eso. Weno, chau!! hasta pronto!!!

**Nympha Nix Nivis**: Ya lo continué.. . no no, colapso nervioso no por favor que me quedo sin lectores y además me culpan de homicida.. ¿cuantos años se puede estar en la cárcel por eso? o.O? Lo antes posible sip. Hasta luego! gracias por leer..

**Canuto Frambueza**: Gracias gracias.. a mi me pareció igual ... además, yo toco el piano, estudié a los ocho años, y a veces toco la de Alex, y me imaginé a Draco y Harry en esta escena y me enamoré de ella. Graxias por escribirme, en todos mis fics.. nos vemos eh?

**OlgaxTonFeltom1**: ¡Olga! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿cómo estás? si si, le sigo ok. Nos vemos? . un beso pa ti también. )

**NeLi BlAcK**: Ayyy si????? (a Chiki le brillan los ojos tipo anime) graaaaciaaaaaas!!! si, a mi también me gustan estas canciones. ¡Hasta el próximo chapter! ok?

**Regan**: En serioooooooooo?????????? de que pais sos? por que algunos paises no la conocen.. volviendo al tema; Ayy que liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindooooo.. aún no puedo creer que a la gente le este gustando! ¡muchísimas gracias!

**Cristy-secret**: Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te ah gustado .¡Seguí leyendo y acá esta el segundo capítulo! )

Tengo un regalito para todas.. (perdónenme si algún chico..) ¿quieren escuchar a Alex Ubago Online? (esto quiere decir que lo escuchan conectadas a Internet, sin necesidad de bajárselo a su pc, y sin riesgos de virus, completamente gratuito y muy rápido..) acá es la dirección, va todo junto:

h t t p : w w w . c a d e n a 4 0 . e s / a u d i o v i d e o / b u s q u e d a a r t i s t a d e t a l l e . h t m l ? c a d e n a A l e x & o p t 0 & p a g 1 2

Hasta pronto:

Chiquinkira


	3. Capitulo 3

Slash H/D

Nota: SI, DRACO ES MÍO Y QUE? u.u.. no, tienen razón, es cierto, es de JKR ;;

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

CAPÍTULO 3

Harry fue hacia un carruaje. Los thestarls, como siempre, tiraban de de los transportes. Harry observó el cielo. ya estaba oscureciendo. Subió al carruaje. De pronto parecían mas negros de lo normal. Unos segundos después subieron Ron, Hermione, Neville Ginny y Luna.

Hablaron todo el camino sobre como habían luchado contra los mortífagos el año pasado, y a Luna le dió un ataque de risa al recordar al hombre con cabeza de bebe.

Harry trataba de sonreír, pero sentía algo de angustia, aunque no sabia por que.

Cuando llegaron todos, y se acomodaron en el gran salón, McGonagall entró con los pequeños de primero, que estaban empapados. Hagrid entró detrás de ellos, le hizo una seña a Harry, y se sentó en su lugar.

El profesor Flitwick de encantamientos trajo el sombrero y el taburete, y luego se sentó en la mesa de profesores.

El sobrero comenzó a cantar.

_El año pasado les hice ver_

_que separándolos no lograríamos nada.._

_pero parece que no me escucharon,_

_por que otra vez acudí a su llamada._

_Así me vi en la obligación_

_de advertir al director_

_Y este año os esperan sorpresas _

_Algunas obtendrán quejas._

_Los valientes Gryffindors_

_harán gala de su orgullo._

_Los astutos Slytherin_

_de su vanidad.._

_Los Inteligentes Ravenclawns_

_de su coordinación_

_y los buenos Hufflepuff_

_de su corazón._

_El cambio ya esta marcado._

_Lo necesario ocurrirá._

_Pero tengan calma queridos._

_Que me lo agradecerán._

Los alumnos se miraron entre si.

-mmm.. esto no parece nada bueno - dijo Ron.

Hermione lo miró enojada.

Si el sombrero dijo que sería bueno, entonces lo será.

Harry los ignoró. Lentamente, la profesora fue llamando a los niños, que se iban uniendo a las mesas que les correspondían. Miró caminar al último hacia la mesa Slytherin, y sentarse junto al rubio platinado, que le tendió la mano.

Eso le hizo recordar a cuando el la rechazo en primero.

Se dio cuenta de que, metido en sus pensamientos, había ignorado la primera parte del discurso de Dumbledore, en el que presentaba al nuevo profesor de defensas oscuras, un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos azulados, y gesto tranquilo.

"Y ahora amigos, quiero explicarles a lo que se refería el sombrero seleccionador. El tiene razón al decir que las casas deben estar unidas, así que verán, que eh decidido, hacer un concurso de canto, que fomente la unión entre casas. Se formarán parejas al azar, de dos o tres, todos de casas distintas. El ganador se llevará 250 puntos para su casa, un cd de platino, y si son muy buenos, quizá hasta graben uno. Ah, y si es posible, sería genial que lo hicieran como musical.. ya saben.. teatralizándolo.. "

En ese momento se debe haber dado cuenta de la cara de los alumnos. La mitad de la población estaba con cara de ¿Ehhh, mientras la otra sujetaba su cuchillo como si lo estuviera por lanzar. Y por supuesto, estaba la otra minoría que se preguntaba que era un cd.

Por suerte en ese momento apareció la comida, pero eso no evito que el murmullo se extendiera por todo el salón.

-Seguro que ganas tu amigo. -dijo Ron.

Harry lo miró sonriente.

-Eso será si mi pareja no canta como gallo estrangulado ¿No?.

Hermione rió, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Valla Hermione, hasta que te ries. Ya creía yo que no podías - dijo Ron.

La sonrisa de la morena se le resbaló de la cara.

-Eres un idiota - dijo ella, altiva, y comenzó a comer, ignorándolo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo era un comentario.

Harry también comenzó a comer, sin darse cuenta que al otro lado del salón, un rubio lo miraba.

Esa semana comenzó realmente agotadora para Draco. Se había distanciado de los dos gorilas, y ahora caminaba sólo por el colegio.

En toda la semana sólo había visto a Potter en clase, y en el comedor. Y lo prefería así, porque cuando estaba con el sentía ganas de tenerlo al lado siempre.. como el amigo que nunca tuvo.

Sin embargo había algo que hacía que quisiera escuchar su voz.. algo que hacía que lo buscara todas las mañanas con la mirada.

Suspiró, con cansancio. Se acercó a una ventana, y vio como el sol iluminaba el pasto verde. Junto a la ventana había un árbol de flores rosas, que caían anunciando el inicio del otoño. Esa imagen lo relajó, hasta que sintió a alguien posarse en la ventana junto a el.

¿ Cómo estas, Malfoy?

Draco miró al moreno de ojos verdes. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el exterior.

-Eh tenido días mejores.

Harry asintió, pero sabía que Draco no lo había visto.

-Perdón. - escuchó el morocho.

Se volvió hacia el rubio, sorprendido.

¿ Por que?

-Por tratarte de esa manera la semana en el tren. Fui muy duro. Ya sufres demasiado y yo lo empeoro todo.

¡No¿Por que decis eso?

-Por que aunque es verdad que no podamos ser amigos.. te trate mal. Al principio hice como si tu compañía no me importase.. pero no es así. Si me gusta que estés conmigo.

Harry le sonrió.

Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Que pena. -comentó.

-Si... bien Potter, nos vemos.. -dijo levantándose, y sonriéndole con tristeza. - Lo mejor va a ser que me valla... -elevó la mirada una vez más al campo

-adios.. -suspiró Harry y vió a Draco marchar. Sentía que el rubio se escapaba...

Salió a los terrenos, y observó a sus compañeros, preguntándose quién sería su acompañante de canto. Se sentó en el suelo bajo un árbol, pero aún así le daba el sol, pues eran las cuatro y la sombra de la copa caía ya hacia el otro lado. Le relajaban mucho este paisaje, por l oque no sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a el.

Una mano delicada le quitó un mechó de la cara. Abrió los ojos. Hermione lo miraba sonriéndole.

¿Que te pasa Harry..¿Por que estas así- le preguntó la rubia.

-No se, siento que me falta algo - dijo el.

-Te falta el amor Harry..-le dijo ella.

El chico la observó sin ver nada.

-No se..-contestó.

-Harry, te quiero como si fueras el hermano que nunca tuve, y me preocupa verte así. Te noto sólo. Te hace falta alguien especial. Y sólo para que lo sepas.. nada es imposible y.. nadie te juzgará si eliges un chico y no una chica.

La rubia se fue rápidamente, y Harry se quedó sólo, tanto o más confundido que antes..no entendía lo que le había querido decir Hermione, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Fue para fin de mes, que Dumbledore anunció:

-Mañana haremos el sorteo de parejas. - y se sentó.

Todo el gran comedor comenzó a murmurar y a mirar detalladamente las mesas vecinas. Harry notó que algunas miradas se clavaban en el, y oyó murmullos de personas preguntándose como cantaría.

Los ignoró, y al terminar de comer fue con Hermione y Ron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, le dolía un poco la cabeza, por que Seamus había estado "entonando" y aunque no cantara muy mal, a decir verdad, oírlo interpretar a las tres de la mañana no era su sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que Dumbledore conversaba animadamente con el sombrero seleccionador.

-Cuando ya estuvieron todos, Flitwick trajo el taburete, Mcggonagal una larga lista, y comenzó a decir:

-Ahora procederemos a hacer la selección de parejas. Cuando los llame, se sentarán en el taburete, se probaran el sombrero, y este elegirá su pareja. Comenzaremos con la mesa Ravenclawn.

Y así empezó la selección. A Cho Chang le tocó con Gregory Goyle, y luego Dumbledore los llamó otorgandoles un papel. Lo mismo sucedió con Luna, que hizo pareja con Ron, lo mismo con Padma, que hizo pareja con Ernie..etc.

Luego siguió la mesa de Gryffindor. De los que había quedado, Hermione debía hacer pareja con Parkison, Neville con Zabini, Dean con Crabbe, Seamus con Hannah, Lavender con Justin..

¡Harry Potter..-Harry se subió al estrado, y se puso el sombrero.

-Oh.. Potter.. mmm.. bueno, veamos.. si... aja... ohh... esta bien, creo que ya eh decidido, después de todo, un poco de ayuda.. ¿No vendría mal verdad...? así que..

¡DRACO MALFOY-gritó el sombrero.

Draco, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde el director para retirar su papel, pensando en porque si el insistía en alejarse de Potter siempre terminaban juntos.

Llegó junto a Harry, que lo miró, y como si le hubiese leído la mente susurró:

-Quizá es el destino..-y en cuanto lo dijo sintió la mirada de Hermione clavada en el. La miró, y observó que la chica hacía un gesto suspicaz y a la vez de entendimiento, como si hubiese descubierto algo.

Continuará.. ojalá y les haya gustado! Este fue mas bien un capi de relleno.. no me puedo contener más para escribir la idea que tengo pero primero tengo que hacer esto para que se entienda.. no puedo pasar de una cosa a otra sin explicación así que tuve que hacer este capítulo. En el capi que viene va a empezar mi parte favorita jaja..nos vemos, mil besos.. mil besos.. mil besitos..(tipo la barbie de Toy Story..) XDDD

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Canuto-Frambueza**: que bueno, y acá hay mas ) si, es cierto, me gusto mucho esa idea.. jiji.. y la que tengo ahora en mente creo que les va encantar a ustedes. Gracias, muchas gracias. Uff.. yo me imagino la libertad como un paisaje perfecto.. , bueno, muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer¡nos vemos! por cierto¿Sos una M o un H? tu nick me suena a un H, pero me gustaría saber, por que no hay muchos hombres que entren acá.. )) bye!

**Adarae**: mmm.. es tu no sabes aún de lo que es capaz Lucius.. bueno, mientras te guste no hay problema ) nos vemos!

**Neli Black**¿Enserio? yo también suelo llorar con sus canciones.. jaja.. muchas gracias ../ wiiiii que moción! me animó mucho tu review, me encanto saber que mi fic es "encantador" )))))

**Serena Minamino**: Graaacias.. uy.. creo que soy repetitiva si hasta parezco disco rayado..., pero valga la redundancia.. �¡gracias! No es nada, lo hice por que sabía que les iba a gustar.. bueno¿ no vemos¿vamos a tomar una coca? jaja.. bye!

**Riku Lupin**: No importa ; ) la intención es lo que cuenta.. ) en serio? jiji creo que estoy mejorando entonces..) ... y no te preocupes.. tendrás tu final feliz..

**Zeisse**¿Eres de la misma ciudad que Alex Ubago¡jaja que bien..! Si lo ves, mandale saludos ; ). Si si.. ya estoy planeando el próximo capitulo...! hasta pronto!

**Lizzyblack**: ok, no hay problema, lo sigo, me esta gustando escribir este ff.. ¡muchas gracias por el review¡nos vemos¿Ok? XD

**Regan**: ) yo en vez de decir yupi digo "wiiiiiiii" ). Ah.. que cosha rara O.o... XD. Jiji.. y quizá si eh..! bueno, eso es lo que ellos piensan si les creemos o no.. ; ) que bien que te guste.. muchos besos y entonces.. ¡nos vemos!

Gracias a todos por escribir, y por leer, nos vemos..:

Chiquinkira.


	4. Capitulo 4

Slash H/D

Nota: SI, DRACO ES MÍO Y QUE? u.u.. no, tienen razón, es cierto, es de JKR ;;

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

CAPÍTULO 4

-Tomen - les dijo Dumbledore dándoles una hoja a cada uno. Los chicos lo miraron con ganas de matarlo, pero Dumbledore aparentemente los ignoró.

Ambos bajaron y se apartaron un poco hacia un lado, para leer el papel, e intercambiar impresiones.

"Grupo 31:

Integrantes: 2. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

Genero de canciones: románticas

Numero de canciones a cantar: 5.

Numero de musicales: 1.

La fecha en la que cantaran todos los grupos, es el 31 de octubre, por Halloween"

Harry sintió la mirada de Draco junto a el y lo miró.

¿Cómo vamos a hacer- le preguntó el rubio resignado.

-Bien, yo opino que nos decidamos ya las canciones, y comencemos a ensayar. Falta poco para esas fechas, y son cinco temas.. y por sobre todo, el musical.. tenemos que vernos hoy.

-Si, es verdad. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos-preguntó Draco.

-En la sala multipropósito, claro.

¿Esa es la sala donde practico tu grupo de defensa el año pasado..- preguntó recordando el pésimo año anterior.

-Si es esa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos a las seis?

-No hay problema.

Ambos caminaron hacia lados opuestos, concentrados en sus papeles.

Se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione. Según el papel de sus amigos, Ron y Luna debían cantar sólo tres canciones (amistad..), pero deberían hacer dos musicales. Hermione se salvó bastante.. sólo tenían que hacer dos temas y un musical (varios), y a Ginny que tenía que hacer con Colin y Dennis (Estos se salvaron, fue el único equipo de una misma casa..) les tocó.. fanatismo.. un musical. Harry no se quiso ni imaginar de quién sería la canción. Apesadumbrado, por que aparentemente eran el equipo con mas temas a interpretar, jugó con su comida, hasta que Hermione lo reprendió y lo obligó a ir a estudiar a la sala común.

Cuando Hermione dejó de vigilarlo, se escapo a su habitación, y comenzó a planear los temas que podría sugerir ese día. Las ideas no tardaron en llegar, y las escribió todas. Incluso hasta llevó algunos de sus cds. Cuando volvió a la sala común dieron las seis. Corrió a toda velocidad, y entró a la sala multipropósito.

Se sorprendió al ver todo un auditorio. Camino entre las gradas hasta el escenario, dónde Draco lo esperaba, sentado.

-Te tardaste - le aseguró el rubio.

-Si, lo siento. Hermione me obligó a estudiar.. y es re pesada con respecto a eso. Pero igual también estuve pensando todas las canciones..

-Yo también.. y decidí que la que cantamos en el tren, tendría que ser la primera.

-Si, yo también había pensado eso. Y, mira, acá tengo una lista de las posibles tres canciones siguientes..

Draco lo miró extrañado.

-Son cinco, no cuatro. - le comentó.

-Lo se, pero ya se cual quiero para el gran final, y la que va a ser nuestro musical, incluso traje la cinta.. ven, escuchémosla, y luego me decís si te gusta o no. -le sonrió.

La música comenzó a sonar, y a medida que iba avanzando, a Draco se le iluminaba más el rostro.

Cuando terminó, miró a Harry y asintió.

-Es perfecta. Pero, va a ser difícil la escenografía.

-Draco, fíjate donde estamos. Cuando comencemos con ello, sólo tenemos que pensar lo que necesitamos, es decir, todo, y aparecerá. Claro, exceptuando nuestro cierto objeto ilegal.. no creo que eso aparezca en un colegio como Hogwarts.. en fin.. tendremos que ocuparnos de ello.

- Pero eso lo puedo conseguir yo. - aseguró Draco. - tengo en el sótano de mi casa.

-Genial - asintió Harry. Luego leyeron la lista de canciones, y decidieron las otras tres.

Una hora después, luego de haber peleado para decidir cada una, ambos observaban satisfechos la larga lista de nombres tachados, dónde sólo tres quedaban visibles.

-Magnífico. Opino que comencemos a ensayar.- dijo Harry.

El rubio miró el reloj.

-Pero sólo por una hora más, luego tenemos que ir a la cena.

-Si, es cierto, bien.. en la de Aunque no te pueda ver, empezas vos ¿no- preguntó Harry, y el rubio asintió - Bueno, yo me uno cantando la segunda parte. Entonces, conviene que haya dos micrófonos...

¿Que cosa..- le interrumpió Draco

-Ah claro.. acá no funcionan ese tipo de objetos muggles.. entonces ¡claro! el hechizo sonorus bastará...

cuando terminaron de decidir como se organizarían para el primer tema, comenzaron a ensayar.

Media hora después se dirigían hacia la enfermería, por que ambos tenían la garganta reseca, y les dolía un poco, habiendo acordado encontrarse a la misma hora al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron vieron que no eran los únicos. Una filar larga de alumnos esperaban tras la puerta a ser atendidos.

No tardo mucho, sin embargo en llegar su turno, y ambos entraron a la enfermería.

-Tomen - les dijo madame Pomfrey sin rodeos. Con un baso de agua cada media hora, y una de estas pastillas al terminar el ensayo, bastará.

Y los corrió de la enfermería llamando a los siguientes, murmurando sobre los problemas que le traían cada año las nuevas y locas ideas de Albus Dumbledore.

-No parece estar de muy buen humor - comentó Draco.

-Pobre -rió Harry. - Bien, no se tu, pero yo tengo hambre.

-Si, vamos al comedor.

Unos cinco minutos después se despidieron en la entrada. Harry visualizó a sus amigos. Luna estaba sentada junto a Ron, y acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor iban discutiendo Hermione y Pansy, por lo que llego a oír, era por que no lograban decidir los temas, y luego le contó Hermione que si bien lo que importaban eran las letras y la música, la "tonta cotorra" quería elegir según que tan lindos eran los autores, y terminaron tirandose de los pelos por la causa.

Harry ignoró unos momentos a su amiga para observar al rededor. La tensión era tanta que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y luego de asegurarle que ella tenía la razón, comió a toda velocidad, casi superando la marca de Ron, y se fue a dormir con la sensación de que vendrían muchos días parecidos a ese.

La mañana siguiente, en el comedor, no transcurrió mucho mejor, pero decidido a ignorarlo, Harry paso clase tras clase, hasta las seis, cuando se dirigió a la sala multipropósito.

Draco, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, leía un pergamino, con el sol dándole de perfil, y creándole un aspecto casi ilusorio. Una parte de el brillaba con luz dorada si bien la otra estaba oscurecida, pero sus ojos parecían más claros y brillantes, y su cabello más rubio, quitándole un poco de ese tono pálido. De alguna manera, esto deslumbró al moreno.

Harry vio que este miraba hacia la ventana, dónde se podían ver las nubes rosadas volando hacia el sol. Aparentemente lo vio reflejado en el vidrio, por que se volvió hacia el, sorprendido.

-No te escuché, perdona. -murmuró. Luego le tendió la carta. - Como verás, mi madre nos la enviará para mañana.

-Genial - aseguró Harry. -Bien, ensayemos.

Cuando terminaron, estaban satisfechos por que cada vez lo hacían mejor. Acordaron que el día siguiente, prepararían la escenografía del musical, y tratarían de ensayar, si les alcanzaban los tiempos.

El día siguiente consiguieron comenzar con la decoración. Ambos se peleaban con los materiales, que no querían quedarse en su lugar, pero con algunos hechizos los acomodaron sin demasiados problemas. Decidieron que lo mejor para este tema sería comprar luces de colores, y dejar en penumbras la habitación. Día tras día, iban creando meticulosamente cada detalle, revisando todo al máximo, tratando de alcanzar lo perfecto.

Fue una semana antes de Halloween. Ambos habían mejorado su manera de trato, por que ya no discutían tanto por cosas como "el color de tal objeto" o "la posición de tal otro", al punto de que a veces llegaban a tener las mismas ideas.

Estaban ensayando la canción del musical. Cuando terminaron Harry miró serio a Draco.

-Esta muy bien. Pero le falta algo para que sea perfecta.

Draco lo miró dudoso.

¿credibilidad..-probo.

-Exacto. Parece que nos lo dedicamos el uno al otro, si.. pero.. le falta algo..

Se miraron a los ojos

Draco lo miró, pensativo, pero luego negó con la cabeza, como descartando el pensamiento.

¿Que pasa- le preguntó Harry extrañado.

Nada.. había pensado.. pero es una estupidez..

¿Que?

-Bueno, es una canción de amor.. lo mejor para probarlo sería.. un beso.. pero, fue un pensamiento estupido, olvídalo.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

¿Lo estas considerando..- le preguntó Draco extrañado

El morocho asintió, ensimismado.

-Bien, eh hablado con las costureras, para pasado mañana estarán nuestros trajes. - le comentó.

Harry repitió el gesto y luego dijo.

-De acuerdo.

¿Que- preguntó Draco

-Lo del beso.. de acuerdo.

¿En serio- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Si.. -susurró Harry, aún mirando en piso.

-Pero.. ¿lo querés ensayar- le preguntó Draco ¿y además.. en que parte?

-No, no es necesario ensayarlo, supongo -rió Harry - Y en la boca tonto..¿ dónde más..?

Draco se sonrojó.

-Me refería a en que parte de la canción.. no estaba insinuando nada.

-Jaja.. pues al final.

-Ok..-asintió Draco inseguro y sonrojado.

Bien, ensayemos una vez más todo, aunque creo que ya esta listo. Reunámonos sólo para acordar sobre la escenografía y el vestuario, y ensayar una vez todo, hasta el 31.

-Ok.. err.. ¿ensayamos también el beso..-preguntó Draco yendo a su posición.

¡que no¿Tenés ganas eh?

¡Claro que no-medió gritó Draco sonrojandose aún más.

Mientras tanto Harry se desternillaba de risa.

- Ok. ok.. voy a poner la música.

La mañana del 31 Harry se despertó muy nervioso. En realidad, estaba nervioso desde que vio su traje, que le enviaron por correo. De verdad era muy bonito, y era igual que el de Draco, excepto por el color.

Intento comer pero todo pasaba muy dificultosamente por su garganta, así que desistió.

Observó la mesa Slytherin y vio que Draco le hacía un gesto afirmativo.

Salió fuera del comedor rumbo a la sala multipropósito, dónde no tardo en alcanzarlo Draco. Habían acordado que en ese día practicarían hasta una hora antes de la presentación, y luego irían a cambiarse, y se reencontrarían en el salón (lugar donde sería la presentación).

¿cómo te sentís-le preguntó Draco.

-Muy nervioso, pero creo que eso es buena señal.

-Yo también, pero tenemos que estar tranquilos, practicamos todo lo que se pudo, e hicimos todo lo posible.. va a salir bien.

Harry sonrió, y frente a ellos apareció, como siempre, la puerta.

-Ultimo ensayo -murmuró antes de entrar.

Repasaron tema tras temas, vieron todos los detalles, (excepto el beso..).

Cuando terminaron absolutamente todo, se miraron nerviosos.

-Dios..-murmuró Harry...

Draco suspiró audiblemente.

-Vamos a cambiarnos - dijo, y cada uno se fue por el lado contrario del pasillo, hacia su sala común.

Todos estaban nerviosos. Algunos incluso habían perdido la voz. Harry se preguntó inconscientemente como cantarían, pero se olvidó de ello en cuanto el agua tibia resbaló sobre su cuerpo moreno.

Se enjuagó bien el cabello, luego de dos tandas de crema de enjuague, y luego de utilizar correctamente el jabón, salió, sintiéndose más relajado. Observó su traje, y se lo puso. Se observó al espejo. Realmente, le quedaba bien. Supuso que a Draco también le luciría bien el suyo, y decidió que ya era hora de ir a comprobarlo.

Extrañamente no encontró a nadie en la sala común.

Cuando llegó al gran salón, vio un enorme escenario, elevado, y abajó miles de almohadones, en el suelo. Se sentó al lado de Draco (y no pudo dejar de notar que el traje le quedaba tan bien cómo se lo había imaginado..) y justo al lado de él se sentó Hermione, con un vestido blanco, seguida por una reticente Pansy, que iba con un vestido celeste.

Al lado de Pansy, se sentó Ron, pero esto Harry no lo vio, por suerte..

Entonces apareció Dumbledore en el escenario y el murmullo comenzó. Miró a Draco, nerviosos.

-Tranquilo -dijo el rubio, aunque Harry sospecho que estaba aún más nervioso que el.

¡Bien Alumnos- dijo Dumbledore - los veo muy bien vestidos hoy -rió ante el comentario, pero los alumnos no dijeron nada por los nervios. - Les diré que a calificación será otorgada por ustedes, de acuerdo a la cantidad de aplausos.. jiji.. eso me lo copie de un programa muggle.. No hay nada más que decir, mejor �¡Que empiece el musical! Pareja uno..�¡Al frente!.

Harry los vio levantarse de su almohadón y pensó que se había tragado una piedra, por el nudo que tenía e la garganta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡CONTINUARÁ!

¡Siii! por fin terminé este capítulo.. me moría de ansias de empezar el que viene.. sinceramente, estoy muy orgullosa de la elección que hice, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.. me refiero claro, al tema de musical. Les prometo que en capítulo siguiente se enteraran de absolutamente todos los detalles.. la ropa, la escenografía, y las canciones claro..�¿Nos vemos!

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Canuto-Frambueza**: O. . disculpa jiji. Me había emocionado con la idea de que un chico leyese mi historia. Dime que te gustó este pliss.. jiji.. y no, no puedes adoptar al sombrero, lo necesito para otros maquiavélicos planes de fan fics.. mmm.. cuando le agarras la mano no se te hace tan difícil.. es cosa de práctica. Si, esta Hermione.. la inteligente, como siempre..

**Zeisse**: Bien, quizá no los viste "ensayando", pero es que si no me arruinaba la sorpresa.. jiji.. ¡Ay gracias! dile que es un K-po y tiene uan voz divina y que es re lindo jajaja. Muchas gracias por escribirme.. U.u.. en el capítulo tres sólo lo hicieron seis personas. U.u.. ya estaba acostumbrada a las ocho U.u.. �¡Nos vemos!

**Neli Black**¡SI! pero no son bebes y no son tuyos �.� SON MIIIIIOOOOS XDDDD. Si.. Herm sospecha algo.. por una vez yo también estoy satisfecha con la trama.. si, habrá más canciones de Alex.. de hecho, el capítulo siguiente se hará largo por que voy a poner varias canciones. no sólo de él.. bien ¡hasta luego!

**RociodeLuna**: Gracias XD, a mi también, hace años que una vez leí un Harry Draco, y no pude parar más.. creo que desde el 2002 que llevo leyendo estos fics slash XD. Bueno, nunca se la fecha exacta, cuando termino..�¡Publico!. Muchos saludos para vos también. Yo también estoy ansiosa.. muy bien, si algún día contacto con los fans de este tipo de historias¡no dudes que te voy a escribir! Bye!

**Regan**: Si.. jiji.. Dumbledore y el sombrero. .son un duo terrible.. jijiji.. XDD.. si, en realidad, ahora tendremos la oportunidad de oir cantar a todos.. y se vienen unas canciones.. jijiji.. ya me estoy riendo de sólo imaginármelo XDDDDDDD .. mm.. hay que ver si ganan.. depende de lo que opine el publico jiji.. puede que cada uno quiera votar por sigo mismo y nadie aplauda a los demás ..XDD.��.. serían muy malos.. XDD.. WIIIIIIII!

**Nympha Nix Nivis**: Bien¡acá esta mi super actualización! (si super XDDD) bueno entonces abstente de morir por ahora.. luego si quieres no hay problema..(pero con otro ff) jiji, pero me dejas review desde el más all�, que me gustan mucho. Un beso, y espero verte de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo.. en lo posible con vida XDDDD..

Gracias a todos por escribir, y por leer, nos vemos..:

Chiquinkira.


	5. Capitulo 5

Slash H/D

Nota: SI, DRACO ES MÍO Y QUE? u.u.. no, tienen razón, es cierto, es de JKR ;;

chiquinkira

JAJAJAJAJA CREYERON Q NO ACTUALIZABA MAS NO ES ASi? XDDDDDD... AQUi ESTOOOOYYYY

El capi quedó largo.. pero sólo xq le puse las canciones completas.

**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

CAPÍTULO 4

Cho se detuvo en el centro del escenario, estaba muy pálida. Vestía una falda verde y una camisa blanca, de la cual le salían alas. Goyle, en cambio, se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella, vestido con un traje gris que lo hacia lucir patético.

Arriba estúpido -le escuchó decirle Cho a el.

El tonto asintió torpemente y se paro.

¿Recuerdas lo que tenemos que hacer..? -le pregunto la china en voz baja.

Un rato después, como si le hubiese costado asimilarlo, este asintió.

Bien, este será nuestro musical -dijo - nos tocó como tema "mariposa", así que ahora va nuestra canción. -dio un suspiro largo y convocó un fondo de ladrillos, y adelante sólo una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas.

Cho empezó a cantar:

Eres como una mariposa  
vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca  
facil y ligera de quien te provoca

Yo soy raton de tu ratonera  
trampa que no mata pero no libera  
vivo muriendo prisionero  
Mariposa traicionera  
todo se lo lleva el viento  
Mariposa no regreso

Cho lo mira a Goyle, como si esperara algo, pero el chico ni al caso, y tuvo que continuar sola.

Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Nunca jamas junto a ti  
vuela amor, vuela dolor  
y no regreses a un lado  
ya vete de flor en flor  
seduciendo a los pistilos  
y vuela cerca del sol  
pa'que sientas lo que es dolor

Ay, mujer como haces daño  
pasan los minutos cual si fueran años  
mira estos celos me estan matando

Ay, mujer que facil eres  
abres tu alitas, muslos de colores  
donde se posan tus amores  
Mariposa traicionera  
todo se lo lleva el viento  
mariposa no regreso

Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Nunca jamas junto a ti  
vuela amor, vuela dolor  
que tengas suerte en tu vida  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay dolor  
yo te llore todo un rio  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor  
tu te me vas a volar

De pronto Goyle empezó a Roncar.

Se habia quedado dormido.

Cho comenzó a llorar, y se fue del escenario.

Todos se miraron, pálidos, y luego a sus parejas, como suplicándoles que no hicieran aquello.

Dumbledore se paró frente al publico, y sonandose la garganta dijo..

Bien, mejor pasemos al segundo grupo, Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley..

Fue en ese momento que Harry vió como estaban vestidos aquellos dos. Un murmullo de risitas se extendió por la sala. Ellos iban con sendos disfraces de animales. Ron era un gato naranja a rayas negras, y Luna un perro amarillo con una lengua roja y larga y orejas y algunas manchas marrones.

Las primeras canciones estuvieron bien, excepto por el vestuario que los hacía ver como payasos, pero la última aunque estuvo buena, parecía para un grupo de niños en una guardería..

Ambos se habían colocado en el centro, y de fondo había un paisaje verde, mientras el suelo era a cuadros.

Ambos:

Amigo es  
quien puede ayudarte a ver más linda la vida  
amigo es  
quien puede ayudarte a empezar optimista un nuevo día

Ron:

y te hará conocer

Ambos:

que lo puedes lograr  
si lo vas a intentar  
a hacer de tus sueños una realidad

Luna

Amigo es aquél en quien puedes confiar

Ambos

cuando sólo querías llorar

Ron:

cuando un auto se te viene encima

Ambos

tus amigos estarán ahí  
siempre que los necesites  
puedes contar con su amor  
como el agua refresca  
como el sol te calienta  
amigos son  
están ahí  
preocupándose... por tí.

Harry miró a Hermione.

La morena reía.

No te preocupes Harry - dijo ella -habrá muchos así.

Harry suspiró, y vió bajar a su amigo.

Los grupos iban pasando.. algunos cantaban bien, otros mal, y otros ensordecedoramente mal.

Fue cuando subió el grupo de Colin, Dennis y Ginny que quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Iban vestido con ropas antiguas, de esas que se veían en las películas sobre Griegos o romanos. Ginny dijo:

Esto va dedicado a Harry.  
De la cima vamos a exclamar  
Nació un campeón  
Es momento para celebrar  
Nació un campeón  
Escuchemos fuerte un aleluya  
Brillando él llegó  
Ven a cantar, que se oiga ya  
Nació un campeón  
Sí, nació un campeón  
De los héroes, el más popular  
Nació un campeón  
Todos juntos vamos a gritar  
Nació un campeón  
Y recuerda que la adversidad  
Con corazón vencerás  
Podrás también un héroe ser  
Siempre manten la fe en ti  
Sigue tu ideal hasta el final  
Cada noche llega  
Una nueva estrella  
A brillar un gran campeón  
Como faro en la oscuridad  
Nació un campeón  
Destruyendo toda la maldad  
Nació un campeón  
Justo cuando todo estaba peor  
El chico lo remedió  
Y sin dudar él va a brillar  
Su signo Leo es  
Supo ser un gran campeón  
Vimos que nació un campeón  
De los héroes, el más popular  
Nació un campeón  
Todos fuerte vamos a gritar  
Nació un campeón  
Y recuerda cuando triste estés  
Dentro de ti está el poder  
Para también un héroe ser  
Manten la fe siempre en ti  
Sigue tu ideal hasta el final  
Cada noche llega  
Una nueva estrella  
A brillar un gran campeón

Harry no sabía mas como esconderse hasta que opto por ponerse atras de Draco, que reía divertido. Harry notaba la mirada de todos en el.

Por suerte Dumbledore carraspeó, y siguió llamando grupos.

Algunos temas se repetían, lo que hacía aburridos escucharlos (aunque Hermione al lado suyo dijo que era bueno para verlos desde otro punto de vista..) dentro de los musicales, la mayoría estaban bien, algunos era demasiado realistas.. (tuvieron que llevar a una chica de Hufflepuff a la enfermería por que se había clavado un puñal de verdad..).

Por fin llegó uno de los temas mas esperados por Harry. El de Hermione y Pansy. La canción estuvo bien, pero le gustó mucho más el musical, le hacía acordar a Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

Pansy:

What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by?  
Now it's only me

Ambas:

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Pansy

Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?

Hermione

Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh

Ambas:

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Take a chance you stupid Ho

Pansy

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself   
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Hermione

Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

Ambas

LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

I can't wait to go  
Back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style...

GO!  
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid ho

Take a chance, you stupid ho  
What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid ho  
Take a chance, you stupid ho

La canción fue aplaudida con entusiasmo y las chicas bajaron del escenario..

Unos grupos mas tarde, a uno le había tocado el tema "extrajero" y habían cantado una tonada super pegajosa, que se ganó muchos aplausos:

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Alo Salut sunt eu un haiduc  
Si te rog iubirea mea primeste fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum  
Alo iubirea mea sunt eu fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt iarasi eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa  
x4

Grupo 28.. 29.. 30..

¡Grupo 31, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!

Con los nervios carcomiendoles ambos subieron al escenario. Harry se fue tras las cortinas.

Draco, en el centro vestido con unas babuchas azules y un chaleco de lo mas simple del mismo color, pero con finos bordados dorados, que dejaba ver casi todo su pecho desnudo, hizo que comenzara la musica,. Nervioso, y contando con que a Harry no le diera un ataque justo en ese momento, comenzó (n/a: imaginense todos los gestos que hace mientras canta, y tengan en cuenta que todo esto se lo esta dedicando a Harry):

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris_

_tranquilo_

_yo haré canciones para ver _

_si así consigo hacerte sonreír_

_Si lo que quieres es huir _

_camina_

_yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir_

_No tengo mas motivos para darte _

_que este miedo que me da_

_El no volver a verte nunca mas_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_en mi ventana te veo_

_pero no esta lloviendo_

_nos es mas que un reflejo de mis pensamientos_

_hoy te hecho de menos_

_yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_amigo estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sólo_

_Háblame_

_Que te estaré escuchando_

_Aunque no te pueda ver_

Harry entró desde las cortinas, vestido igual que Draco excepto por que el color era el verde y comenzó a cantar, escuchando las ovaciones y el griterío:

_De tantas cosas que perdí_

_diría_

_que solo guardo lo que fue_

_(en ese momento ya estaba junto a Draco)_

_mágico tiempo que nació un abril_

_Miradas tristes sobre mi_

_Se anidan_

_Y se hacen parte de mi piel _

_y ahora siempre llueve_

_porque estoy sin ti.._

_no tengo más motivos para darte_

_que esta fría soledad_

_Que necesito darte_

_Tantas cosas mas_

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_en mi ventana te veo_

_pero no esta lloviendo_

_nos es mas que un reflejo de mis pensamientos_

_hoy te hecho de menos_

_yo solo quiero hacerte saber_

_amigo estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sólo_

_Háblame_

_Que te estaré escuchando_

_Aunque no te pueda ver_.

Cuando terminaron, se escucharon unos segundos los aplausos, y luego comenzó el siguiente tema.

Se pusieron frente a frente (de perfil al publico) y comenzaron:

Ambos:

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar

Harry:

Siento la humedad en mí,  
de verte llorar, ni hablar  
si es que tú te vas de aquí  
creo que a mí me va sufrir

Draco

Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo

(estendió su mano hacia arriba como mostrandolo)

ya no sale más el sol

Harry

Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?  
No se, y el recuperar se fue

Draco

Ni tú ni yo somos culpables

Harry

Pero somos vulnerables

Draco

Son las cosas de la vida

Harry

¿Qué me queda por vivir?

Ambos:

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris

Draco:

Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo  
la distancia entre los dos  
pero se apagó la luz del cielo  
ya no sale más el sol

Harry:

Soy fragilidad sin ti  
¿Cómo superar el fin?  
¿Dónde es que dañé?  
No se, y el recuperar se fue

Draco

Ni tú ni yo somos culpables

Harry

Pero somos vulnerables

Draco

Son las cosas de la vida

Harry

¿Qué me queda por vivir?

Ambos:

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris

Harry

Siento la humedad.. en mi. (Draco: siento la humedad en mi)  
de verte llorar.. ni hablar (Draco: de verte llorar ni hablar)  
si es que tú te vas .. de aquí (Draco: si es que tu te vas de aquí)  
creo que a mí me va (Draco: creo que a mi va) Ambos: sufrir

Ambos:

Duele el amor, sin ti  
Llueve hasta mojar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Duele hasta matar  
Duele el amor, sin ti  
Todo está tan gris

Respiraron un poco, y observaron al publico ,que parecía admirado. Comenzó a sonar el tercer tema.

Draco ( ya mas relajado, comenzó a moverse lentamente al son de la música, espero que avanzara unos segundos, y luego, lentamente, comenzó. Sentía que la música lo embargaba, y cada una de las palabras le nacían del pecho, haciendolas reales):

Eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres  
Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres  
Tan solo dime lo que dejo, aquí me tienes

Harry

Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres  
Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes  
Lo único precioso que mi en mente habita hoy

Ambos:

Que más puedo decirte (ambos hicieron un gesto como de pregunta), tal vez puedo mentirte, sin razón  
Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto (Harry se puso una mano en el pecho).

Draco

Pues eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres  
Eres, el tiempo que comparto, eso eres  
Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
Mi salvación mi esperanza y mi fe

Harry

Soy, el que querer te quiere como nadie soy  
El que te llevaría el sustento día, día, día, día  
El que por ti daría la vida ese soy

Ambos:

Aquí estoy a tu lado te espero aquí sentado hasta el final  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres  
lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres.

Mas aplausos.. . Ya estaban bastante transpirados, por lo que se fueron un rato tras cortinas, y tomaron un baso de agua.

¿Como te parece que va? -preguntó Harry a Draco.

Muy bien, pero aún faltan dos temas, y uno es el musical.. sólo espero no caerme.

No lo creo. -aseguró Harry, además, se supone que yo te voy a tener agarrado - le guiñó un ojo, y siguió - vamos, nuestro publico nos aclama.

Se pararon frente a los demás estudiantes y la música comenzó a sonar, mientras bajaban las luces

Harry

A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana  
me dará igual, pues solo el verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma.

Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algun gesto mas frío, se clava  
en mi pecho la daga del desconcierto  
pero amor, ahí esta la magia.

Draco

Ahora que te veo niño ya te echo de menos  
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos  
Quería, por esto...

Ambos:

Que si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fuí  
Que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te dí.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado,

Draco:

oh mi vida,

Harry:

a tu lado.

Draco

Y ojal�, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana  
y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos, amor,  
a gritos de esperanza.

Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento  
Se esfuma, el miedo.

Ambos:

Y si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fuí  
Que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te dí.

Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces,  
Y perdona si algún día pretendí  
que no fueras, oh tu mismo.

Y si preguntan por tí, solo diré que te ví  
en mis sueños una noche  
y solo sueño desde entonces  
para verme cada día junto a tí.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado,

Draco

oh mi vida,

Harry

a tu lado.

Al terminar la canción ,se fueron nuevamente tras las cortinas.

Bien -dijo Harry -es hora del musical.

Draco:

Si, yo convoco la escenografía y vos apareces la alfombra.

De acuerdo.

Reaparecieron y el publico enloqueció aun más, si eso era posible.

Con un movimiento de su varita Draco hizo que apareciese la escena. Un cuarto cubierto por telas, tules, tapizados, y alfombras de color azul, al estilo arabe. En el centro, un sillón forrado de gamuza también azul. Las velas se apagaron para que aparecieran en cada esquina del salón cuatro luces azules. También aparecieron en el teatro, pero en mayor cantidad aunque del mismo color, Por lo que se veía todo, de color azul. Harry apareció la alfombra, y la colocó flotando casi en el medio, del lado izquierdo.

Salieron, y un minuto después volvieron a entrar. Una luz amarilla los iluminaba a los dos, pero sólo en el lugar donde ellos estaban, como si los siguieran. Draco se colocó el el extremo derecho del teatro, opuesto al de la alfombra, dandole la espalda a Harry. Se quedaron así unos segundos y la música empezó a sonar.

Harry caminó hasta quedar detrás de Draco. Pasó un brazo por el hombro del rubio y comenzó a cantar:

** Yo te quiero enseñar este mundo espléndido **

(Harry lo dió vuelta y le tomó el rostro de la barbilla, luego hizo un ademan como mostrandole el mundo)

** ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar **

(lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó cerca de la alfombra, poniendole una mano en el pecho))

** yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar **

(Lo llevó hasta la alfombra, subió a ella, le tendió la mano a Draco ayudandole a subir, y la alfombra despegó en dirección al cielo)

** Un mundo ideal (Harry paso un braso al rededor de la cintura de Draco acercandolo hacía sí, mientras entendía la mano hacia el cielo, mietras la luz los seguía por toda la sala, y la alfombra daba vueltas por todos lados) será fantástico encontrar nadie que diga no o a donde ir a aquellos que se aman (sujetó a Draco de la barvilla y este comenzó a cantar) Draco Un mundo ideal tan deslumbrante y nuevo donde ya vi que al subir con claridad (la alfombra sube y pasa casi rozando el techo mágico, que aparenta la imagen de las estrellas, Harry agarra una estrella y se da a Draco) que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy **

Ambos

** Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy **

Draco

** Fabulosa visión sentimiento divino (se abraza a si mismo y luego mira a harry) baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región (la alfombra vuela por unos instantes rozando las cabezas de los alumnos y luego sube de nuevo hasta el cielo y pasa lentamente por allí) **

Draco

Un mundo ideal

Harry

Mira bien lo que hay Draco Allí mil cosas voy a ver 

Harry

Conteniendo el aliento Draco Soy como azul estrella que se va y nunca será igual Que a otra vez Harry Un mundo ideal Draco Cada vuelta es sorpresa Harry Un horizonte nuevo abrir 

Draco

Cada instante un relato Ambos Hay que seguir sin fin hasta el con fin juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo Harry Un mundo ideal Draco Un mundo ideal Harry que compartir Draco que compartir Harry que alcanzar (la alfombra vuela despacio hacia el escenario) Draco que contemplar Ambos: tú junto a mí. 

Cuando la alfombra llegó al escenario, Harry miró a Draco. Lentamente, se acercó a el, ante la expectación del público, se acercó tanto que rozó sus labios en una caricia. Lentamente ambos fueron moviéndose, mientras miles miraban la escena atónitos.

Las cortinas se cerraron, pero ellos siguieron besándose.

Harry no quería soltar a Draco. Sentía como si por su espalda bajara un cubito de hielo ardiente. Draco por su parte sentía que ese momento no podía ser igualado por cualquier hecho que hubiese vivido.

Un aplauso en masa hizo que se separaran. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Harry tomó la mano de Draco, y lo guió fuera de las cortinas.

Les ensordeció el ruido que hacían todos. A lo lejos podía ver la cara de sus amigos, que parecían paralizados aún. Harry rió levemente y se inclinó.

UNA MAS! Y NO PODEMOS MÁS!

¿Que? -murmuró Harry sin comprender.

UNA MAS.. �¡Y NO PODEMOS MAS!

creo que quieren que sigamos! -exclamó Draco.

¿seguir? pero ¿como..?

haber rápido, cantemos una.. ¿te sabes sin miedo a nada?

Si.. -dijo Harry aún confundido.

¿Bien... tu haces de ella y yo de Alex.. te parece?

Si.

Se posicionaron y Draco convocó la música.

Draco:

Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me cayo y te marchas  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas (hizo un gesto de dolor)  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo (se pegó con el puño en el pecho)  
Cada día un poco más  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abrazes tan fuerte  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando despiertes  
Acomodado en tu pecho  
Hasta que el sol aparezca  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios  
Que se acercan susurrando  
Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior

Coro:  
Me muero por conocerte  
Saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla  
Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir

Harry:

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
Que mas dara lo que digan  
Que mas dara lo que piensen  
Si estoy loco es cosa mia  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar  
El mundo a mi favor  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

Coro:( X 2)  
Me muero por conocerte  
Saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla  
Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir...

BRAVOOOO! VIVA! MAS! QUEREMOS MAS! QUEREMOS MAS!

Harry y Draco intercambiaron otra mirada.

¿No te rindas..? -preguntó Harry.

Claro.

Yo primera parte, tu segunda

Harry:

Agosto va pasando, sediento, cansado  
y en su mente algo le dice:  
"los días que has vivido quedaron de lado  
para ver como decides".

No te pares a buscar caminos que no tienen final.  
Escucha siempre a tu corazón y el te guiará.

Harry:

Y que mas le da  
si quiere volar  
pero cortan sus alas al despegar.

Coro:

No te caigas, no desistas,  
vuela alto, no te rindas.

Draco:

Y que mas le da  
si quiere soñar

pero cierran sus ojos al despertar.

coro:

No permitas que tu vida,  
pierda el fuego que tenia.

Draco:

Ahora que se ha ido se siente perdido,  
no es sencillo echar de menos.

Su vida ha dado un giro, ya nada es lo mismo,  
pero nadie dijo miedo.

No te sientas solo en ese infierno que viste de ciudad.  
Aquí te estaremos esperando, no mires hacia atrás.

Coro:

Y que mas le da  
si quiere volar  
pero cortan sus alas al despegar.

No te caigas, no desistas,  
vuela alto, no te rindas.

Y que mas le da  
si quiere soñar  
pero cierran sus ojos al despertar.

No permitas que tu vida,  
pierda el fuego que tenía.

Harry:

No te pares a buscar caminos que no tienen final

Draco:

Aquí te estaremos esperando no mires hacia atrás.

Coro:

Y que mas le da  
si quiero volar  
pero cortan sus alas al despegar.

No te caigas, no desistas,  
vuela alto, no te rindas.

Y que mas le da  
si quiere soñar  
pero cierran sus ojos al despertar.

No permitas que tu vida,  
pierda el fuego que tenía.

WUHUUUUUUUU! VIVAAAAAA! OTRA OTRA OTRA!

¿Otra mas? -dijo Harry para si mismo.

Vamos Harry, demosle el gusto, una mas..

Pero la ultima - dijo Harry. Luego por el micrófono dijo -¡LA ULTIMA Y NO PIDAN MAS!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Cual -le pregunto al rubio.

Draco se quedó pensando.

¿Fantasía o realidad?

Harry suspiró

De acuerdo.. canta tu primero..

se volvieron al publico y comenzó la musica.

Draco:

Estoy buscando en vano una sola explicación  
que de una vez por todas justifique tanta incomprensión;  
si la vida nos importa, y si no somos tan idiotas,  
¿por qué nos dedicamos a cubrir el mundo de dolor?

Es cierto lo que dicen sobre engaño y corrupción,  
o que miles de niños se alimentan sólo con arroz;  
y cuando miras al de al lado y lo ves tan necesitado,  
¡que regalo tan preciado La Fortuna nos ha dado!

coro:

Y ¿para qué medir el tiempo, si lo nuestro es esperar?  
¿para qué sentirnos ciertos, si la vida nos da igual?  
o ¿para qué creernos todo lo que vemos, si al final,  
no sabemos ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad  
... o realidad...o realidad

Harry:

Buscan soluciones: "con el racismo hay que acabar",  
y no saben todavía por dónde van a empezar;  
y si todos los individuos fuéramos de un color distinto  
seguro seguiría viendo problemas de igualdad racial...

Alguien dijo un día una indudable verdad:  
"olvidamos las pequeñas alegrías por lograr la gran felicidad"  
...son detalles de la vida que dan otro punto de vista,  
quizá sea demasiado tarde cuando los quieras valorar...

coro x2:

Y ¿para qué medir el tiempo, si lo nuestro es esperar?  
¿para qué sentirnos ciertos, si la vida nos da igual?  
o ¿para qué creernos todo lo que vemos, si al final,  
no sabemos ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad  
... o realidad...o realidad

Escucharon los plausos y bajaron del escenario. La gente los miraba incrédula, y parecían muy emocionadas. En especial la parte femenina.

Muchas gracias a ambos.. sigamos..-dijo Dumbledore.

Muchas parejas después, Dumbledore dijo.

Bien, ya finalizado el concurso, tenemos que anunciar al equipo ganador...

El barullo llenó todo el gran salón.

tan tan tan tan -dijo Dumbledore mientras aparecía un sobre blanco como si tratara de crear un clima de misterio, y a lo que sólo se ganó abucheos - y los ganadores son...

todo el mundo se callo y miró al viejo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dumbledore los miró a todos sonriente.

¿ustedes quien cree que serán? -preguntó amablemente.

Todos lo miraron como si fuesen a matarlo, y lo debió notar porque se apresuró a abrir el sobre.

Veamos veamos... son.. �¡Oh.. mis lentes se me resbalan! -se los acomoda -sin ellos no leo bien...

¡APURESE! -se escucha el grito lejano de Snape.

ya va... por que tanto apuro.. bueno ya lo digo ya lo digo.. los ganadores son...

Miradas tensas del alumnado

¡HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY¡FELICITACIONES A AMBOS! -se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación.

Harry se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Miró a Draco que sonreía y gritaba ¡SI, SI¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES! y rió, sin creerselo.

Suban Suban chicos - les dijo Dumbledore.-Han ganado un trofeo 250 puntos cada uno, el cd de platino, y por sus fantásticas interpretaciones �¡grabaran un cd! si tienen éxito, podrían seguir grabando, consolidandose como artistas de la música. Nuevamente.. �¡Felicitaciones a ambos!

En medio del escenario, Harry miró a Draco con su platinado cabello y sus rasgos bonitos. El rubio volteó a mirarlo, sonriente, y Harry de pronto sintió unos brazos lanzándose a su cuello y apretujándolo. Olio el suave cabello de Draco.. jazmines. Cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda fuerte del chico, y sintió que esa calidez y esa comodidad que sentía, era.. especial. Algo que en ese momento no le pareció raro, pero mas adelante se preguntaría porque no se dió cuenta entonces.

CONTINUARÁ

XDDDD ¿les gusto..¿si o no¿que tal la elección de canciones?.. a mi me gustó mucho. Si quieren saber el autor de alguna me dicen. Esto no se acaba acá.. XD.. se viene la grabación de su primer cd.. y.. después de todo¡lo mas importante! nuestra historia de amor.. quedan algunos capítulos más ). Pero no les se decir cuantos.

los siguientes liks van sin los espacios (los tuve que separar porque sino ff los elimina)

**Para los que quieren escuchar los temas de Alex Ubago, les repito la dirección:**

**ht tp:www. cadena40. es /audiovideo/ busquedaartistadetalle.html?cadenaAlex&opt0&pag12**

**los que quieran oir Dragostea Din**

** ht tp:www. cadena40. es /audiovideo/ videoespecial.html?sngid777642**

**los que quieran escuchar la canción del musical (Un mundo Ideal, de Aladdin):**

**ht tp:www. geocities. com /TheTropics/ Shores/ 2611/ mundo.mp3**

en especial les recomiendo escuchar este último, y entenderán perfectamente porque elegí esta canción. Sean pacientes, puede que en un principio, no quiera entrar �.� pero luego lo hará.. siempre lo hace XD. Les recomiendo que lo escuchen online, así es como lo escucho yo..

Ahora si, los reviews:

**Zeisse**: XD.. muchas gracias entonces.. otra vez... solo 7 personas.. ¿ya no les gusta? ;; weno aquí te enteraste de TODO! perdona q no haga una respuesta de rew más larga pero es la una de la mañana y tengo sueño U.u gracias por leerme, un beso.

**Regan**: ) XDDDDD me hizo reir tu review.. XD.. y.. ¿que opinas de los temas? te gustaron? particularmente no me gusta mucho el de mariposa traicionera, e incluso iba a poner mariposa tecnicolor (la de Fito Paez).. pero.. wenu nn.. hasta lueguito! escribeme!

**the angel of the dreams**: aaaainnnssss gracias! por una vez yo también estoy conforme con mi historia.. aunque con poco a poco tambien estuve conforme.. mmm.. /. Me alegro nn de que a ti también te guste este tema.. aunque no es precisamente el principal, fue el primero que cantaron juntos y de ahí el título.. XD.

**Nympha Nix Nivis**: U.u.. mejorate.. aunque a estas alturas ya estarás sanita..o muerta o.o... dios no lo quiera. No te mueras no te mueras que para eso estan nick y mirtle (como se escriba). Mm.. bueno.. te diré algo, conoceremos algo de Pansy. no digo mas no digo mas. Muchias grachias! escribeme de nuevo siiii/

**Canuto-Frambueza**: ) siiiii... lo se XDDDD. Yo sentí lo mismo. ¿Y.. te gusto? espero que si ;; aunque casi todo es canciones.. XD. Sigue leyendo.. y sigue escribiendo! hasta lueguito!

**NeLi BlAcK**: XDDD.. si, pobrecillos algunos necesitaran tratamientos en la enfermería. XD. Son de Rowling y ya.. pero luego los secuetraré! XDDDD... muajajajajajajajajaja... si Rowling llega a matar a mi Harry haré lo mismo que la de Myseri y secuestraré al autor y lo torturaré hasta que lo reviva! XDDD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJA tememe Rowling tememe! U.u.. si toy loquita. ) Tamos iguales. Wenuuuu quiero algo con los dos XD. Que conste q te avise. XD beshos.

**cho-chang6096**: Hola! no te había visto antes ) XDD.. me alegra mucho que te guste! si.. sigo sigo.. ¿quieren una continuación? escribanme y continúo XD.. (ya lo se.. estoy pidiéndolo mucho.. pero es mi mejor historia y kero muchos reviews.. XDDD). Hasta pronto!

Gracias a todos por escribir, y por leer, nos vemos..:

Chiquinkira.


End file.
